


Calm

by Ekala



Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [14]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Tron Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: There it was. His face.
Relationships: Clu 2/Rinzler (Tron)
Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608718
Kudos: 5





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [this post](https://tronkinkmeme.livejournal.com/1551.html?thread=317711#t317711) on the tronkinkmeme. Not edited.

It was always a calming procedure. He would usher Rinzler into his private quarters, letting the door melt into the wall behind them. Rinzler would kneel obediently at his feet as he sat, stripping gloves and boots unceremoniously. Clu would brush gentle fingers over his helmet, tapping under his chin before lazily wandering to the back of his neck and disengaging it.

There it was. His face. Handsome, he had decided after sifting through the various words he had known, finding it to be insufficient but ultimately the only fitting word. Clu found him far more attractive than any other program and had wondered, faintly, if this constituted a weakness. He'd dismissed that, even as he hid that face to keep it for himself - to keep others from realizing it was their so-called hero, of course, to keep _him_ from remembering.

That face looked back at him, calm and perfectly controlled, eyes glowing an unnatural red to match his circuits. Clu grasped his chin, gently guiding him forward, the unspoken command being followed immediately. Tron laid hands on both of his thighs, leaning forward and mouthing him through his suit. Clu watched him, running a gentle hand through his hair, encouraging him to continue silently. Rinzler shifted, pressing his face - that face - harder into Clu's groin, as enthusiastically as the program could do anything. His tongue laved over the suit, warm and wet and positively lewd. Clu grunted, lacing his fingers through Tron's hair, just barely lifting his hips into the feeling.

He tugged Rinzler away, derezzing his suit quickly and feeling the other program immediately moving forward, almost hungry for it. Clu released his hold, letting the program lean forward and start lapping up the side of his cock, tongue hot and flat and perfectly, deliciously wanton. He groaned, hips stuttering up as Tron began to suck gently at the head, lips wrapping around him perfectly. The sight of his face, distorted around his cock, cheeks hollowed and eyes closed in what Clu could only think of as pleasure, was more arousing than any physical sensation he invoked.

Those lips slid down, slurping obscenely as they rose again, Clu unable to hold back against the sight. They were barely flushed, a bit swollen, rolling around him and feeling almost as good as they looked. He slides a hand to the back of Rinzler's head, tangling his fingers in his hair as he began to shallowly thrust into that mouth, moaning low and shameless. A simple gesture, Tron's red eyes flicking up to meet his even as he continues to suck the hot cock thrusting into his mouth, completely undoes him and Clu shudders as he pumps his excess energy down the program's throat.

Rinzler pulls away as his programmer finishes, keeping his eyes locked on his as he swallows the energy, slowly, savoring it. Clu feels another rush of excitement at the action but suppresses it, cupping the program's face and smirking confidently at him. That was the only thing he ever expected in return.


End file.
